


Centuries

by Pattyto35



Series: A través de mil mundos [4]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Birthday, M/M, Space Dad Shiro (Voltron)
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-01
Updated: 2020-03-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 08:13:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22966741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pattyto35/pseuds/Pattyto35
Summary: Algunas leyendas son oro y otras se vuelven polvo.Feliz cumpleaños Shiro
Series: A través de mil mundos [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1602667





	Centuries

**Author's Note:**

> La siguiente historia es un Song fic basada en la canción de Fall out Boy: Centuries

**Do-do-do-do** **do-do-do-do**

Takashi es el primer hijo de la gran familia japonesa, los Shirogane. Una familia poderosa llena de riquezas y misterio. Su padre Kou Shirogane era un importante CEO; mientras que su madre, Yuki, era una modelo bastante cotizada.

Shiro tiene un hermano menor, alguien a quien siempre guió y cuidó, Ryou, y aunque su hermano y él no eran tan diferentes, siempre pudo notar el favoritismo de sus padres por él.

**Algunas leyendas son contadas**

Cuando Shiro cumplió los quince, una extraña enfermedad lo tumbó en la cama. Hicieron estudios y trataron de ver qué es lo que tenía. Sin embargo ningún doctor podía responder con exactitud cuál era el diagnóstico del joven. Tuvieron que viajar a Corea, fue ahí que le dijeron la terrible verdad, Shiro no pasaría de los 30 años, tenía un cáncer muy agresivo que lo estaba consumiendo. Fue ahí donde decidieron poner aquella cosa en su brazo, tratando de darle una mejor calidad de vida.

Shiro aún recuerda las lágrimas de su familia, podía sentir que todos sus sueños se desmoronaban, ya no podía comerse al mundo como él siempre creyó. Estaría recluido por la eternidad, confinado a marchitarse en una cama. Eso creyó hasta que comenzó a entrenar. Ninguna enfermedad lo tumbaría.

**Algunos se convierten en polvo o en oro**

Gracias al tratamiento no tenía que quedarse en cama, entrenó todos los días. Hizo ejercicio y ganó músculo. Empezó a ver lo que quería hacer de su vida, fue así que llegó a la conclusión de que dejaría su marca en el mundo, quería ser astronauta. Al principio sus padres se negaron rotundamente, Ryou trató de convencerlo de que era una locura.

Pero si algo caracterizó a Shiro era su terquedad y rebeldía. Él podría llegar más lejos que ningún otro hombre. Se inscribió al mejor programa espacial, hizo los exámenes y viajó hasta Estados Unidos para probar el simulador.

—¡Este chico tiene talento innato! — habían dicho varios pilotos.

—Jamas había visto tanto potencial en un chico.

Fue así que entró a la Galaxy Garrison, cosa que también le ayudó a mejorar su sistema de suministración de medicamento, buscaron alternativas y fue así que se volvió más resistente.

También fue ahí donde conoció a otro Cadete, Adam.

Bueno, decirle a sus padres que quería ir al espacio fue más sencillo que decirles que era Gay. Pero cuando lo hizo, su familia lo aceptó y lo llenaron de amor.

**Pero me recordarás**

Cuando se graduó con honores, sabía que estaba en el rumbo correcto. Se volvió rápidamente en capitán de su propia tripulación. Se hizo amigo del mejor científico de Garrison, y conoció a Matt, su compañero de travesuras.

Aunque sin duda lo mejor fue cuando conoció a Keith. El chico parecía no tener nada y Shiro decidió acogerlo y darle una oportunidad. Vio oro donde otros solo vieron carbón.

**Me recordaran por siglos**

Luego vinieron los problemas. Había una misión, una muy riesgosa que le podría condenar. La misión Cerberos, propuesta por Sam Holt y su hijo Matt. Shiro fue el primero en ser contemplado para ser el capitán de la nave, ellos llegarían más lejos que cualquier otro ser humano. Aceptó de inmediato y tomó el riesgo, a pesar de que podía morir.

¿Qué más da? Años más o menos, le daba igual.

**Y solo un error**   
**Es todo lo que tomará**

Pero no murió, fue capturado por una raza alienígena, obligado a luchar para la diversión del imperio Galra, ganó tantas luchas, derrotó a tantos enemigos. Pero lo peor es que fue utilizado para sus crueles experimentos.

En su mente quedó grabada la ocasión en que esos sujetos de capas entraron a su celda, lo llevaron a una habitación y lo ataron a la mesa. Sintió las agujas con brillantes líquidos ser introducidas en su cuerpo y vaciando su contenido en sus venas. Ardía mucho. Le estaba quemando.

Pero no lo dejaron desmayarse, lo obligaron a ver como cortaban su brazo derecho, sin anestesia, sin siquiera un poco de piedad. Le arrancaron su miembro y le curaron la herida. Le dejaron un triste muñón y lo aventaron a su celda.

Fue ahí cuando pensó que moriría.

**Pasaremos a la historia**   
**Nos recordaran por siglos**

Pero no murió de nuevo, reemplazaron su brazo por tecnología robótica avanzada. Y cuando creyó que se volvería loco, logró escapar, aunque no lo hizo solo. Aquel tipo... Ulaz le había salvado y lo había llevado a una cápsula de escape que lo llevó a la tierra.

Y bueno... Lo demás es leyenda.

**Hey hey hey**   
**Me Recordaran por siglos**

**Momificado mis sueños de adolescente**

Shiro es el líder de Voltron, el paladín negro. Luchando contra el imperio y guiando a sus amigos. Le dió confianza a Lance, ayudó a superar los miedos de Hunk, se volvió un padre para Pidge, y le dió a Keith el empujón que necesitaba.

**No, no es nada malo conmigo**   
**Los niños están equivocados**   
**La historia se apago**   
**El heavy metal rompió mi corazón...**

Todos pensaron que Shiro estaría roto, traumatizado o enloquecido. Bueno, tal vez lo esté, pero jamás demostró debilidad. Ni las pesadillas ni el dolor lo detuvieron. Él se enfrentó a Zarkon por el león Negro, estuvo cara a cara con Haggar.

**Vamos, vamos y déjame entrar**

Después del primer enfrentamiento contra Zarkon, Shiro supo la verdad. Si, es fuerte, pero su destino estuvo sellado desde hacía mucho. Le confío a Keith su legado, previniendo lo que pasaría. Nadie lo quiso ver, Keith se negó a aceptar lo que Shiro quería indicar.

**Los moretones en tus muslos como mis huellas dactilares**

El cuerpo de Shiro tenía muchas marcas de sus batallas, no solo la de su nariz, en cuanto se metía a bañar podía ver su piel blanca llena de cicatrices que nunca desaparecerían. Unas en su pecho, otras en su brazo, algunas en sus piernas o su espalda. Era aterrador pensar que esas marcas lo seguirían siempre y le recordarían que fue un juguete del imperio.

**Y esto se supone que coincide**   
**La oscuridad que sentiste**   
**Nunca quise que te** **arreglaras**

Luego, la batalla final. O eso creía. Tras unirse con la espada de marmora y salvar al insoportable Slav se prepararon. Crearon el plan y comenzaron a actuar. Y aunque la batalla tomó giros inesperados, Shiro logró encontrar el bayard. Conectó por completo con su león y luego...

**algunas leyendas son contadas**   
**Algunos se convierten en polvo o en oro**   
**Pero me recordarás**   
**Recordarme por siglos**

Estar atrapado en un lugar donde todo luce igual, donde no hay nada más que tú... Suena aterrador. No puedes medir el tiempo, no sabes que será de tí.

Muchas veces Shiro logró ver lo que sucedía. Pudo descubrir al impostor y trató de advertirle a Lance. Podía ver como su equipo se transformaba y como Keith les daba la espalda.

Jamás había estado más triste que hasta ese momento. Tal vez, muy en el fondo tenía esperanzas de que lo lograría y que tenía una nueva familia.

Tal vez el haber llegado más lejos no había sido suficiente en su vida.

**Y no puedo parar hasta que el mundo conozca mi nombre**   
**Porque yo solo nací dentro de mis sueños**   
**Hasta que mueras por mí, mientras haya luz, mi sombra está sobre ti**   
**Porque soy lo opuesto a la amnesia**   
**Y eres una flor de cerezo**   
**Estás a punto de florecer**

Y luego despertó en un cuerpo que no era el suyo. Iban camino a la tierra y... Wow, se había perdido de mucho. Lance se acercó a Allura, Hunk se había vuelto fuerte, Pidge era más sabia y había encontrado a toda su familia, pero Keith... Ese niño... Encontró a su madre, conoció mundos increíbles, desenmascaró a Lotor y venció al Clon malvado, se volvió un líder y... Creció bastante.

Estaba orgulloso, de todos.

**Do-do-do-do do-do-do-do**   
**Do-do-do-do do-do-do-do**

Cuando llegaron a la tierra y vieron lo que los Galra, lo que Sendak había hecho, pudo sentir la sangre hervir. No se detuvieron antes y no lo harían ahora.

Su cabello completamente blanco y su nuevo brazo robótico, podía sentirse más grande y más fuerte, pero también sabía que eso no era suficiente.

Hubo varias noticias por asimilar en tan poco tiempo, Adam y sus padres se habían ido. Ryou debía estar en algún lugar, esclavizado o torturado. Y él, junto a Voltron eran la esperanza de la humanidad.

**Algunas leyendas son contadas**   
**Algunos se convierten en polvo o en oro**   
**Pero me recordarás**   
**Recordarme por siglos**   
**Y solo un error**   
**Es todo lo que tomará**   
**Pasaremos a la historia**   
**Recordarme por siglos**   
**Hey hey hey**   
**Recordarme por siglos**

Y en menos de lo que esperaban... Vencieron a Sendak, eran héroes y él era el nuevo líder del Atlas. Incluso podía sentir la magia de aquella nave recorriendo su interior.

Ryou estaba bien, él fue uno de los rebeldes que nunca se rindió. Estaba tan orgulloso. Los hermanos se tuvieron que separar, con la promesa de verse de nuevo.

Y, sorprendentemente, ya tenía un pequeño sobrino, un niño que su hermano llamó Takashi. 

**Hemos estado aquí para siempre**   
**Y aquí está la prueba congelada**   
**Podría gritar para siempre**   
**Somos la juventud envenenada**

La última misión, no sabían que les esperaba... Tenían que enfrentarse a la bruja. Y aunque fracasaron, nunca se dieron por vencidos. Shiro se enamoró ahí de nuevo.

Y bueno... Se casó.

Tuvo su final feliz y logró seguir su vida.

Y aunque para muchos, él pasó desapercibido, fue el que comenzó una increíble aventura y el héroe que regresó de la muerte para seguir demostrando que, ante toda adversidad, él siempre se levantaría.

**Pasaremos a la historia**   
**Y van a recordarme por siglos**

**Author's Note:**

> Feliz cumpleaños Shiro, ya tienes 7 años. Jaja. 
> 
> No puedo creer que cumplí mi promesa al último momento. Si te gustó deja tu comentario, en verdad me haría muy feliz.


End file.
